First Spinjitzu Master
The First Spinjitzu Master (voiced by Jim Conrad) is the creator of Spinjitzu and all of Ninjago. He is also the father of Garmadon and Wu, Misako's father-in-law, Lloyd's paternal grandfather, and the arch-enemy of the Overlord. He is a being born from the powers of both the Oni and the Dragons, the warring sides of a seemingly never-ending conflict within the first realm in existence, the Realm of Oni and Dragons. Unwilling to choose a side, he abandoned his original world to create the realm of Ninjago. After defeating the evil entity, the Overlord, and splitting the land, he empowered humans with elemental powers to become his guardians. Eventually, he fathered two sons and entrusted them with defending the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu. He passed away long before the events of the series. Biography Past Long before time had a name, the First Spinjitzu Master was born in the Realm of Oni and Dragons. Here, he was a hybrid of both the powers of the Oni and the Dragons. Eventually, he bonded with the mother of all Dragons, Firstbourne. Together, they created the Dragon Armor, and sought to unite the two races of the realm, and end their war. After the two sides refused to end the war, the First Spinjitzu Master left the Realm of Oni and Dragons and went on to create Ninjago, leaving Firstbourne behind to guard the Dragon Armor. The First Spinjitzu Master created the Realm Crystal to traverse the Sixteen Realms. Forming Ninjago More importantly, he forged the Four Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu in the Temple of Light using gold from the Golden Peaks. With the weapons, he created the island of Ninjago, including the Serpentine deep in the earth. The new land was at peace for a while, but Darkness eventually manifested to counterbalance the light of Ninjago. From the darkness came an evil creature called "the Overlord," who challenged the First Spinjitzu Master to battle for the fate of the world. The First Spinjitzu Master fought the Overlord for a long time, with neither gaining the upper hand. Eventually, the Overlord created an indestructible army to aid him, nearly overwhelming the First Spinjitzu Master. To save the world from the grip of darkness, the First Spinjitzu Master used his powers to split Ninjago in two, destroying the Overlord's physical form and trapping the villain on what would come to be known as the Island of Darkness. This act balanced the forces of light and shadow, ensuring that the Overlord could never return to Ninjago. With the Overlord defeated, the First Spinjitzu Master was able to seal away the dormant Stone Army in an indestructible tomb, which he buried deep beneath what would eventually become Ninjago City. At some point he traveled to the Island of Darkness to hide his Golden Mech in the Temple of Light, and gifted elemental powers to a select few to serve as their guardians, ensuring that their elemental powers would be passed to their descendants. The First Spinjitzu Master later settled in the Monastery of Spinjitzu. Fatherhood Throughout the course of the millennia, the First Spinjitzu Master grew old. Feeling his time would soon come to an end, he married an Unnamed Woman and fathered two sons with powers over the four Elements of Creation. The eldest, Garmadon, with power over the forces of Destruction, and the youngest, Wu, with power over the forces of Creation. He taught them the art of Spinjitzu and how to harness their elemental powers, with the hope that the two would represent the balance. One day, he went fishing with his sons and told the impatient boys to have faith after they didn't catch a fish. The First Spinjitzu Master was then pleased when Wu caught a big fish and told his oldest son to maintain faith. While he was looking over the Golden Weapons outdoors, Wu lost his katana in a sparring match with his brother, and Garmadon ventured over the wall to retrieve it. When Garmadon did not return, the First Spinjitzu Master went out to look for him, eventually finding his son near some bushes, wounded and extremely ill. The First Spinjitzu Master attempted to heal Garmadon's wound, learning that he had been bitten by a strange viper. Garmadon lashed out at his father by stating he hated him and blamed Wu for it as he was shocked by this behavior. Unknown to anyone at the time, the viper who bit Garmadon was the Great Devourer, and its venom would steadily corrupt Garmadon into a ruthless, power-hungry villain. At some point, he constructed a tomb underneath the Endless Sea to serve as both his final resting place and a sanctuary to hide the Realm Crystal from falling into the wrong hands. To ensure that only a true Spinjitzu Master would be able to find it, the tomb was guarded by three deadly traps which required the Sword of Sanctuary from Cloud Kingdom to safely traverse. Before he departed, the First Spinjitzu Master promised to leave a clue leading to the tomb to his sons, and inscribed three clues on his staff. Death When Wu and Garmadon were young men, the First Spinjitzu Master charged his sons with the duty to guard the Four Golden Weapons from those who would misuse their power. He then sealed himself in his tomb and died peacefully beside a waterfall, the Realm Crystal in hand. Legacy His remains would eventually be found centuries later by the Ninja, whom sought to protect the Realm Crystal from Morro. However, Morro would recover the crystal from the Ninja and would go on to unleash his master, The Preeminent, onto Ninjago. During the Day of the Departed, Wu returned to the ruins of the Monastery of Spinjitzu and drank a cup of Remembrance Tea in his honor. Rivalries The Overlord ???, . ??? Stone Army ???, . ??? Relationships Garmadon ???, . Wu ???, . Trivia * Gallery LEGO_Ninjago_First_Spinjitzu_Master_vs_Overlord.jpg|The Overlord challenging the First Spinjitzu Master Category:Elemental Masters Category: Ninjago Characters Category:Males Category:Oni/Dragon Hybrids Category:Characters voiced by Jim Conrad Category:Counterparts Category:Light Counterparts Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts